Twenty Four Short Stories : Life in Westeros
by anvilhammer
Summary: Sansa Stark and Tyrion Lannister are happily married and live in Kingslanding taking care of their sons - Jaime and Princess Rhaegara Targaryen. This describes the days and events in their lives and incidents in and around Westeros, Winterfell and Essos.


**The Brothers Lannister : Chapter 1**

**PART 1 - THE LANNISTERS, THE HANDCASTLE, KINGSLANDING**

"He has to pay. He simply has to"- Jaime Lannister said - whispering under his breath to his brother Eddard. "He cannot be allowed to get away with it". Eddard shrugged. Unlike his more combative, short tempered and physically stronger older brother - Eddard was of slighter frame and preferred books and learning to weapons. He was also a philosopher and a pragmatist and did not believe in avenging petty insults especially at the age of Thirteen and Eleven which was how old the brothers were.

Jaime Lannister loved Eddard but was sometimes exasperated by how different Eddard was. Eddard loved History, Poetry, Literature and Geography and would spend hours and hours with his books. He also loved Dragons and would spend a lot of time with his sister Rhaegara exploring the Dragon Pits and catching a glimpse of the Huge Drogon the Free whenever the Dragon chose to visit from his many trips across the world.

"You know this is a direct insult to Father" - Jaime said and Eddard realizing that Jaime was not going to leave him alone - dropped the book he was reading and looked straight at Jaime - "You know what father says. He is a Dwarf and he is proud of it. He wears it on his shoulders as should everybody else - you included"

Jaime had something more to say - "This time it was worse...they talked about Mother". Eddard became silent. While he loved his father - he adored his mother to bits. His mother - ever cheerful, tough at times but sweet at others - who loved his father deeply and often joked about his height and stature in private. "What did he say about mother?" - Eddard asked.

Jaime took a deep breath - "They made fun...of the way ... we were conceived. They implied that mother had ... that since we were not dwarfs...we were probably not fathers true sons"

Eddard laughed. "You pay no attention to anything father tells you - do you? When Mother was with father during their trip to Essos, they had ladies in their chambers every single day and every single night. Right upto the time mother became pregnant with you. And then she was literally a prisoner until you were born. Do you know why father did this - just so that nobody important enough in the realm could ever say what that idiot and his friends told you"

'That Idiot and his friends' referred to Maverus - Son of Ser Borwick of Hansworth. Ser Borwick was a fighter who had fought against the Dead Army and his son Maverus loved talking about the fight. He also loved talking about Lord Tyrion - father of Jaime Lannister who spent all that time in Kingslanding safely tucked away in the Red Keep. Maverus was sixteen years old - nearly a man yet he was jealous of Jaime Lannister who had bested him in Horsing, Swords and Spears despite being three years younger. His only ammunition was the constant barbs about Lord Tyrion Lannister - his stature and about his being cuckolded by his wife - Lady Sansa.

Tyrion Lannister who had heard a bawdier version of this story had only laughed. He once had a habit of creating lists of enemies but he no longer indulged in such pettiness. He did not care what people talked about him or his wife in their own private quarters. As Hand to the Queen and as Queens Regent - he was the most powerful man in the realm who could break people faster than his father ever could. Besides as the richest man in Westeros - he extended debts all over the realm and could collect in a single minute except that his interest consisted of favors and information. Lord Tyrion was admired across the realm - by most of the people - who called him the 'Peacemaker'. It was he who had brought light into the realm by restoring the Targaryens to their rightful place with very limited bloodshed - all of it in the North. The Northmen had grudgingly accepted him as one of their own, after all he was husband to Lady Sansa - daughter of Lord Ned Stark and sister to Lord Rickon Stark of Winterfell. For a man in his position, Lord Tyrion could afford to let such things go. In Casterly Rock - Even the commonest of the folk knew about their Lords prowessess and his appendage. They would talk of the sounds coming from his bedchamber even seven years after the Lady Catennas birth and would envy Lady Sansa for her luck.

"I dont care"- Jaime said. He had had enough of Maverus and his friends and he was not one to go tattling to one of the many Septas at Kingslanding or his master Syrio Forel. He wanted to settle the issue on his own and besides it was time he proved that he was a man. "He is to be taught a lesson"- Jaime said - "Are you with me? You can say no if you so want"

Eddard sighed. He preferred to go tattling to the Septas rather than handling affairs on his own. Nevertheless he was loyal to his brother. He would always point out the fatal flaws in any of his brothers plans but once he had done so and his brother ignored all of them, he would always be a part and parcel of all of them. "What do you want to do?"

Jaime gave him a grin - "I plan to take him to the Tunnel of Rememberance"

Eddard gasped - "Jaime...you wouldnt. You know nobody has ever found a way out of there. Only skeletons remained of those boys who went there six years ago. Septa Rowena did tell us..."

Jaime cut him short - "Oh...you and your Septas. There is a way. I know a way out. I found a document six months ago from Old Man Varys chambers"

Eddard stared at him - "You couldnt. Old Man Varys never leaves anything by accident. The Tunnel is haunted Jaime. It is said that the Blonde Pretenders Ghost roams the tunnels - preying on young boys and girls. Why even Merrick Donbraith - who was seventeen was hesitant to go"

Jaime laughed - "Ghosts! Thats nice. Little Eddard is scared of Ghosts. I nicked it off Varys when he was visiting father here. It shows a way out of the Tunnels. We put that braggart and his friends into the tunnels and after he screams his lungs out and has peed in his pants - i vote we rescue him. It would be a perfect way to tell him - he owes his life to the Brothers lannister"

_Brothers Lannister!_ Eddard sighed. So there it was. As always, he was accomplice to a plot he had neither thought of nor approved. It was possible that his brother could have nicked the Document from Old Varys. His brother was a talented thief in many ways - being friends with a number of young sons of thieves of fleabottom- in secret of course - away from his mother.

**PART II - THE BAND OF BOYS, KINGSLANDING**

There were four of them - and they came from different walks of life. Young Baddock was eleven years old and recently apprenticed to the Blacksmith - Tobho Mott, Young Mallory was also eleven and the son of Ser Ken Mallory - Commander of the Keep Guard and Commander of the Kingsmen in Kingslanding, Jenkins was the son of a famous break in burglar in Kingslanding who had lost seven fingers and four toes to a number of successful burglaries and a few unsuccessful ones and finally Ragger was an urchin who was known to Jaime and Eddard Lannister and often played with them. He was the youngest in the group - seven or so.

Every one of them was against the plan. It was dangerous. The Tunnels were dangerous. It was rumoured that the Tunnels - which ran from Kingslandings Red Keep through the Brothels of Kingslanding were always guarded and manned but the Tunnel of Rememberance was a tunnel that was given up as lost. It had a path from Kingslanding to a secret special place in Kingslanding. Nobody knew where the tunnel began or ended and rumours abounded that the Mad soul of Joffrey Lannister - the Blonde Pretender - roamed the place - killing anyone who dared enter his realm.

"Alright Lads"- Jaime said. "This is the plan - Ken"- pointing to young Mallory - "will lead Maverus to the Tunnels by provoking him" - Ken gave a squeak of terror but he was the fastest runner among them. "Once Maverus starts chasing Ken - Ken will run into the Tunnels and move quickly through them to the entrance of the Tunnel of Rememberance. Once Ken is inside - he will use my instructions to get out leaving Maverus trapped inside. It is rumoured to be dark and scary inside...and Maverus will probably faint in fear before being rescued by us. That will teach him"

"Er...Jaime...None of us have ever been to the tunnels before - so how will Ken find these place?"- Eddard asked

Jaime smiled - "We go inside the tunnels first. Tomorrow. Once we find out where the secret entrances and exits are courtsey of Lord Varys document - we will lay the trap for Maverus"

There was a silence. "I heard there are giant rats inside those tunnels"- Jenkins said. As the son of a disgraced burglar- he had a low social standing amongst the adults but the children always looked up to him as a hero. He always spoke with authority on such matters. Jaime was quiet but then he said - "We take Shikara"

Shikara - was Jaime and Eddards Direwolf. One of the Eight Direwolves born to their mothers Direwolf Lady - Shikhara was already bigger than the largest dogs in Kingslanding and even the Wild Wolves of the Southern Forests. She loved Jaime, Eddard, Catenna and the young queen Rhaegara and tolerated the other boys. It did not mean the boys liked the huge wolf with its yellow shining eyes. There was only one thing worse than going into tunnels rumoured to be possessing giant rats and ghosts - and that was to go in with a ferocious direwolf.

Eddard objected -"If we are lost and if we have to stay there for days - Shikhara will have to kill and eat us - one by one. You would probably be last but she would eat you too"

"I told you i have the document. Tell you what - Ill go down to the tunnels first - explore them myself and if it is safe - will come up and get you boys" - Jaime said.

However the boys were like Eddard. They werent about to let their Leader go down alone. It wasnt done. It wasnt Honorable.

"Of course well come with you"- said Jenkins with resignation. The others slowly looked at each other and agreed. Only little Ragger seemed excited at the prospect of such diversions.

**THE HANDCASTLE, DINING ROOM**

"Bran made a few suggestions that were ignored by most of the council. Bronn was retiling his brothels to the west and Davos was making a short sailing trip to Essos...ostensibly to enquire about some merchants but in reality to meet a young woman there"- Tyrion said.

They always played this game at dinner. Always talking about what events had happened during their original timeline during that particular way they told themselves they would never forget that they came from somewhere else. It was becoming harder and harder though. Tyrion and Sansa had cemented themselves into this future and the High Priestess of Myr had told them that they would never be going back. It was a good life and they loved their kids and families.

"In the North - They were persuading me to Marry Robin or Gendry. Robin was keen but Gendry...he did not want to really. For a long time i thought i should go with Robin but then...i decided not to ...because of " - Sansa said and Tyrion squeezed her hand.

Dinner for the Lannisters was always a private meal - in his quarters with his wife- guarded by Zharek - Ladys Son. No Servants, No Prying ears as they discussed different timelines and different futures - always comparing the present to their timeline. It was not something the servants or the children could listen to.

"What puzzles me is Bronn the pussycat of horn hill. I mean do you actually know that he is taking up dancing lessons. In our timeline - Bronn married badly and spent all his time with his special ladies causing a rift with his sons - here he is married to a lovely young woman who has him wrapped around his fingers and he is nice and sweet"- Tyrion said - thinking of his last meeting with Bronn - where Bronn wore Coat Tails and coiffed his hair.

Sansa laughed - "And Arya? When i saw her playing with Little Rafia - tossing her up and down - i couldnt help thinking of the terrible killer who cut down Bayelish as one would do to a Capon. Trust me Tyrion - the world is a better place and we made it this way. Well...along with a few others"

Before Tyrion could reply - there was a growl and a squeak of terror - "Er...My Lord...My Lady". It was the voice of Rennett - their Castle Head Servant. He had orders not to disturb his lordship unless it was a matter of life and death. Tyrion rose and shouted - "ZHAREK OFF". A few moments later - Rennett knocked and entered the room. Zharek could be seen sitting on his haunches, looking suspiciously at Rennett and ready to lunge at a moments notice from his master.

"Its...that Blacksmith my Lord...Mott" - Rennett says. "He says his boy Baddock has not been seen for nearly a whole day"

Tyrion looked at Rennett puzzled - "So why the devil does he not go to the Watch? to the Town protector? to search for him? Why on earth should be come here to the Hands Castle? What does he think the Hand does?"

Rennett nodded- "Actually...it might concern Master Jaime and Eddie"

Tyrion heaved a sigh of exasperation. Jaime. Eddie was just a follower, no it was Jaime - namesake of his illustrious brother who was always at the bottom of every piece of mischief in Kingslanding. "Get them Both"

Rennett was still shaking as he produced Septa Morlena who was also shaken - "Its the boys my lord. They have been missing since last nights dinner. I thought you should know or have any idea where they could be"

Tyrion got up, alert now. As he could remember he did not recall seeing the boys that morning. He had presumed they would be up to some usual trickery but it was one thing to be missing for breakfast and another to be missing for a whole day. Sansa was up too- a little worried.

"What of the girls?"- Sansa asked

Septa Morlena replied darkly - "Lady Catenna is fast asleep but the Queen ...she is missing and so are Shikara and Zanya"

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**NEXT CHAPTER : THE BROTHERS LANNISTER PART II**


End file.
